degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4003625-20140825221641
I posted this on my Ask.fm account a few hours ago, but I wanted to share it here so that people who do not have Ask.fm accounts can also see it. (I worked really hard okay sahsdkjsadl;) > > WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE? I'm sure you would expect me to answer this question in the most basic way possible; perhaps with a 4/20 joke, "dick" or something anime-related...you know, something that Ash would say. But believe it or not, I'm actually quite passionate about contemplating the true meaning behind our existence as human beings on this earth, and I've spent of a majority of my time trying to figure it out. This is one question that I simply can't answer in one word and leave it at that. I have to go into deep analysis here and give my full answer...or at least, what I can fit into word limit. The truth is; the meaning of life is different to all of us. I know, I know, we've all heard this at least twelve times in our life and I'm sure it's getting tiresome by now. But whether or not it's not the answer you're looking for, it's still the truth and nothing can change that. My meaning has changed drastically over the years, and it will likely continue to change for as long as I shall live, but this is the one currently cemented into my heart at the moment. We are here because over billions of years, countless variables & elements were created to determine our existence. What's perhaps the most terrifying aspect about this truth is the fact that any of these factors could have taken an infinite amount of different paths. Human beings are, to put it simply, a beautiful fluke, as are the millions of other species in which we share this planet with. We are composed of atoms and dust particles from galaxies an unlimited amount of miles away, and from the billions of living organisms that inhabited this planet before us. We live in a universe where you could have ended up completely different from where you are right now, but we were chosen to be placed upon this planet exclusively and that's that. Everything that you are was created billions of years ago and you are going disappear some day, whether it be tomorrow or in several decades, but one thing that will not die with you is your footprint; both ecological and metaphorical. Don't live your life in the shadows because if you do, you are bound to be forgotten by most. Wisdom and love can be found in the most unexpected places, so spend your life looking for those places. Don't stand in the dark and block your own sunshine; leave your room and live your life to the fullest. That way, you are certain to meet your fate and change your life. Until recently, I thought it was death that gave meaning to life, that having an endpoint is what spurred us on to embrace life while we had it. A deadline is what scared us and pushed us to survive. But through my experiences and all that I have endured in this lifetime, I have come to the conclusion that it isn't death that gives meaning to life. Life gives meaning to life. The answer to the meaning of life is hidden right there inside the question. You, I, we are alive. You are a human who was blessed with the opportunity to live. However, we were given one opportunity and one opportunity only. When your time is up, you die and you cease to exist. But you are an independent soul; you can do whatever you want if consequences mean nothing to you, or you can live your life in fear and do nothing. But regardless of what you decide to do with this opportunity, the ultimate truth still remains; there is absolutely zero point in being alive if you aren't going to just, in the wise words of Bertholdt Hoover, "go out there and do it". So do it. Grab this opportunity and make the most out of it. I hope you enjoy where it takes you.